Bloody Roar: beginning
by AppleGloom
Summary: An alternate version of bloody roar about someone who learns about his zoanthrope ability; Yugo and Alice assist in finding his mother who was taken.  Chapter Ten and the epilogue is here! R&R please!  contains language
1. the beginning

Hi everybody I've been wanting to write this for awhile but needed some time to gather my story. It's my take on bloody roar. The story starts the events before bloody roar 2 with my character and a story with it. Please enjoy!

I don't own any of the characters of bloody roar; but I do own my characters and story.

**BLOODY ROAR: A BEGINNING**

"**The beginning"**

Los Angeles, CA; April 28, 1999

As the days followed a horrible tragedy in America, kids still needed to have an education to pursue. Two high school students were walking to school in a pretty decent day. The one student with his messy brown hair wearing a blue sport jacket and jean shorts, was talking to his best friend since third grade arguing about another subject going around, zoanthropes.

Yes a rumor that a person who has the ability to transform themselves into a super-creature in a middle of a fight; these people are in hiding according to some news reports. "Do you really think they exist?" asked the one student, "Of course not it's just a stupid rumor or something made up just to scare people, Matt.'' Replied the other student. Matt looked confused, "I don't get it Corey, I just don't get it. Why would people make something up to make people believe in some stupid things.", "Because, there liars all of them." Corey answered angrily. He didn't like to talk about zoanthropes because while growing up a lot kids thought Corey could have been a zoanthrope after a confrontation with a school bully at that time when he knocked the bully out cold when the bully was picking on Matt and the kids said the Corey's eye color changed for a brief moment.

"What about the bump up of security of school because what had happened recently or those stupid anti-school violence bull?" Matt asked, "Well I think it's all pointless, it's just crazy how adults can think they try to control chaos. It's impossible to control a very difficult force." Corey answered. They were both silent for a moment until "What about the thing about the zoanthropes are true, what you or me had that power oh man I would want to fight and kill any fool who thinks they could beat me! How awesome would it be Corey?" Matt asked with excitement in his voice. Corey was unsure, "I don't know, I wouldn't enjoy as much as you would. It will be alright I guess." "I wonder what I would be if I was a zoanthropes, maybe a bear or something and you Corey would be a tiger or some shit like that." Matt kept on talking. The zoanthrope subject was getting on Corey's nerve a little bit. For a moment he thought that maybe _they _do exist, maybe he can turn into a zoanthrope at any time he wanted or during a fight? Maybe just maybe he thought.

Corey Dawson a student at one LA's high schools was like any other sixteen year old growing up in the late 1990's with his parents both scientists; his dad working for a small biological company called "Tylon" and his mom works as a science teacher for seventh graders. Corey knew that he was a little different from all the rest of his classmates he just knew something but he didn't know what. He hasn't able to sleep very well due to a dream of him being something else in a middle of a fight with someone in which the person provokes him to turn into a zoanthrope and kill the provoker and wakes up in a cold sweat.

His friend Matt seemed like normal than he was and that is his best friend, something has been bothering him for weeks now like a powerful being is in his body asleep waiting to be awoken. Eventually they get to their school a brand new week arrives after having Monday off means starting the school week on a Tuesday which was nice considering how bad he couldn't sleep for the past few days.

Corey and Matt entered the school and both went their separate ways they would meet again during lunch, Corey headed to his first class of the day which is Biology and looks that a new teacher is here today. The teacher had brown hair, tall, brown eyes as well and was wearing normal street clothes, Corey was shocked that a student teacher is here and not the usual biology teacher. "Morning class," the teacher at his class, "my name is Mr. Alan Sake you're student teacher for biology today because Ms. Stanza is out sick today." He finished with a smile. Mr. Sake looked around his class to see who his students were so he didn't feel uncomfortable, he knew he had objective to do and needed not to mess it up. He had to find a student by the name of Corey so he can tell his friend Alice so they can protect him from someone who is hunting him down.

He decides to make it easier on himself he asks the students to introduce themselves, he looked around to find Corey until he could find him. "You there," he said talking to Corey, Corey looked surprised "why don't you introduce yourself?" he asked. He got up from his seat and took a deep breath. "My name is Corey Dawson." He said and went right back down to his seat. 'Perfect, I found him.' The teacher said to himself, 'Now I will have to tell Alice and let her know that I found Corey Dawson' he thought to himself.

The student teacher was Yugo Ogami who was on assignment for a special mission of his that includes the safety of Corey and another person as well including the destruction of the Tylon Corporation and whoever was hunting Corey. He started the class at the usual time like the s other teacher was teaching, that day's subject was about a brief history of zoanthropes since seemed like a good topic going around these days. The class found an interest to it, the class kept going just about as the class was getting over, Yugo needed to talk to Corey before he went to his next class. The bell rung meaning it was end of the period and everyone began to leave, Corey gathered his books and began to head out to the hallway now was his chance. "Excuse me Corey do you have a minute?"

Corey was uneasy but he did have a little bit of time and he decides to find out what the teacher wanted. Yugo closed the door, "Listen Corey we don't have much time but I need you to listen to me and listen good. I know you're going to have a hard understanding but my name is Yugo Ogami I'm a zoanthrope just like you and I'm sent here to protect you from an evil man who is trying to kill you. I should let you know that you can contact me at any time today but remember that you need to understand this." He didn't know what to say, he was shocked and the funny thing is that he knows it's true but at the same time he can't be true. "Listen maybe we can discuss this some other time maybe during lunch?" Corey asked still totally surprised by the news, Yugo agreed and Corey left and headed to his next class before he was late.

The first part of Yugo's mission was complete now he needed to let Alice know and he would be able to keep Corey safe from harm's way.

That's only the beginning I hope you enjoyed the story so far. Stay posted for the second chapter! Thanks for reading!


	2. the meeting

I'm back with the second chapter to a beginning, enjoy! Please leave any comments that might improve the story thank you!

I don't own any of the characters of bloody roar; but I do own my characters and story.

**BLOODY ROAR: A BEGINNING**

"**The Meeting"**

It was just about lunchtime and Corey was outside the cafeteria waiting for Yugo to show up. "There you are! About time I was worried that you had forgotten." The wolf zoanthrope said with relief in his voice. Corey was ready to ask some long awaited questions to this person; "Alright can at least find a place where not many people can overhear us." said Corey who was still unsure about this. They went outside right by the doors the nice weather was a relief to Corey, "So care to explain to me a little bit more about this whole zoanthrope thing to me because I still really know if I should believe you or not." Corey said. Yugo sighed, "Ok, I am a zoanthrope but I've been keeping that hidden secret to protect myself from any harm and you should do the same; because there are people who are willing to kill you for being a zoanthrope. Do you understand now?" Yugo was getting frustrated by this ignorant child; Corey's head was down for a minute then he looked up he saw the scar on Yugo's face that 'X' meant he must of fought a lot as a zoanthrope. Corey still didn't fully believe him he decided not to upset him so he said he did, "Good at least you understand what I'm saying. Any other questions?" Yugo asked. "Yeah why are you only talking to me about this and not anyone else here? How in the hell did you get that scar on your face if I don't mind asking?", "The scar I will have to explain another time but here is something you have to trust me on is that someone is hunting you and you're parents."

Corey's was shocked, 'what the hell is he saying?' Corey thought to himself. "What are you saying?" he asked, "A zoanthrope is looking for you he says that you killed someone near to him a long time ago. I don't have much detail but that's the best I got." Yugo answered. "What the fuck! How can you tell me this, how can with a right mind tell me that _I_ killed someone near to them if I didn't do a thing to this person!" he didn't understand what was going one minute Corey was like every other kid in this place and now he seemed out of reality and into another,"So why are you helping me?" Corey asked. "Well I was sent by someone that we think that could be useful for our cause that zoanthropes are evil that we are good people and we mean no harm."

"Are you serious? You really think people are going to change their minds like that just cause you tell them that you are good people and that you're not going to kill the first asshole who makes a smug remark?" he asked questioning Yugo's idea. "Well I can try, right? It can't hurt to try at least." Yugo said trying to restore his idea. Corey shook his head in disbelief, 'He's still being difficult, oh well I have one last option left.' Yugo thought. "Ok Corey I have an idea meet me at Griffith Park this coming Saturday I will show you a better of what I mean." He stood there for a moment and thought about it, "You mean where there having a some sort of show going on their?" Corey asked. "Yes it is and oh yeah one piece of advice stay from the dog owners who go by the name of Peter and Victor Mackov." Corey was confused, "Don't worry about it just meet me there at around one in the afternoon." Yugo said trying to unnerve Corey. Yugo went back inside and Corey stood there for a few minutes thinking about what he heard wondering if it was true or just a farce, he deiced to think it over for a little bit before to this park on Saturday. Then all of a sudden he a great idea and now was determined about going now, Corey went back inside to finish the rest of the school day.

At a completely empty martial arts building a lone trainer was practicing his roundhouse kicks, preparing his class for later it was just him and the kicking bag for a moment. The door opened; the sensei took a break drying the sweat off his body, he knew to keep a secret if anyone found out that he was zoanthrope someone would try to come after him and his young family. "Hello there Ryan, how long has it been since we last met?" said a strange voice that Ryan hasn't heard in years. For a minute Ryan couldn't remember who he was until he saw the stranger's hair black with silver streaks in it. "My god, I am sorry friend I did not mean to forget you." Ryan apologizing to his friend, "No need to worry Ryan I just need to ask a few questions." The stranger Ryan's friend someone he had known a few years back they both had went to the same school together, "What is it Reiji? What can an old friend like help you?" Ryan asked.

"You have a student here by the name of Corey Dawson right?" Reiji asked, he was confused in what he asking. "Why are you asking that?" Ryan asked, "Because I need to find him, remember when I told you that my father died a long time ago when were in school?" he remembers that day very well, Reiji wasn't talking to anyone Ryan was the one who talked to him after his father's death. "Why you found out who was responsible?" he asked. Something wasn't right about Reiji this time; Ryan wasn't sure about his old friend anymore, "Well it looks like it was you're student Corey who was responsible and that little punk knew it was him and he won't admit to it." Reiji's attitude changed; there was anger in his voice now he wanted to kill someone, "Reiji listen whatever you're thinking about doing, don't it's not worth it. Is it really worth trying to hunt down and kill some little kid is it?" Ryan asked, his friend looked almost helpless for a second like he doesn't have another option. "You know something, Ryan you're right, I don't know what I was thinking. I must be a fool, thanks old friend I really needed that." said a semi disappointed Reiji.

"You know something though," Reiji said, his voice changed again; "you should really, really not to give any kind advice to someone like me you know why?" he asked, Ryan wasn't sure what has happened to his friend. Reiji rushed him grabbing his neck and pushing to a nearby wall, Ryan didn't have to react 'He's faster than I remember' he thought to himself. There was a anger on Reiji's eyes something dark has overtaken his friend who was once peaceful before; Reiji had an evil smile on his face "Tell me where Corey Dawson is if you don't I will kill you and you're family as well." said Reiji. "Reiji what the hell happened to you? Why do want revenge on someone who is innocent!" demanded Ryan barely holding on. Reiji's grip was still tight, he had to break out of the grip; "I've changed Ryan, I've discovered something great about me. With this zoanthrope power that I have, I've been stronger and more powerful. I have never felt so good about myself." exclaimed Reiji.

"What is wrong with you? You're not the Reiji I knew you're just a monster, the Reiji I knew never wanted revenge never wanted to kill anyone. You're different." replied Ryan. Reiji just laughed, "Just tell me where he is and I can let you go and never bother you again." He didn't know what to do; it was a dilemma he paused for a moment he had to do it, he needed to, for sake for himself and his family he just couldn't risk it. He sighed and took in a deep ragged breath, "Ok Reiji I'll do it just for you since were friends, Corey goes to the school several blocks from here and he lives just twenty minutes outside downtown LA. Just please Reiji of you have any common sense left just try not to make it a slow death that's all I really ask you, thank you Reiji for sparing my life." Ryan said as he let go of his grip. Reiji smiled and left laughing, leaving a stunned and guilty teacher. He has no idea what he had just done to an innocent kid. Ryan stood back up and went back to kicking the bag to keep his mind off of what he just done to one of his students.

Later on during the day Corey was at his locker getting ready to head back home after another long day of school. He had a lot on his mind, the meeting with Yugo finding out that zoanthropes after all may be real and he had to go to a park on Saturday so Yugo can prove a point to him. How in the world is Corey going to explain to his parents, both who are scientists; He also remember Yugo mentioning in his class earlier today that a biological company named Tylon was trying to make humans into zoanthropes for military proposes. That couldn't be the same one that his dad is working for or maybe it was something just for speculation on the subject. He grabbed his backpack and headed out, on his way he met up with Matt again explaining about going to park on Saturday. "Matt what's going on this weekend at Griffith Park?" Corey asked, "I think a dog show or something like that, why?" "It's nothing really; I'm supposed to meet someone there." Corey answered. Matt looked surprised "Wow, you're going to a dog show to meet someone, you must be really desperate trying to get information about zoanthropes aren't you?" Matt said.

"Listen okay; I really don't much have an option. I need to get this info about zoanthropes as much as I can just so I can prove something to you that zoanthropes aren't real." Corey said. Corey's plan is a part of a deal between him and Matt trying disprove one another, Corey believes that the zoanthropes are made up and Matt thinks the opposite. "All right Corey you do what have to do. I guess." Matt said smugly. Corey didn't want to think he was wrong but after today he might be wrong after all. After a twenty minute walk they both reached Corey's house, Corey went to the front door after leaving Matt, he had a funny feeling like someone was here another zoanthrope was nearby. That feeling freaked Corey out just a little bit, whatever has been bothering him for the past few days is getting worse; he opened the door he saw his father. His dad who looked like an older version of himself was sitting down on his chair reading the newspaper, he was back from work already which was weird usually he would be here at around 6pm and not at least two hours before.

His mom was in the kitchen making coffee for someone, he wasn't sure who it was for. "Ah here go, um what was your name again I'm sorry." His mom asked, the stranger replied "My name is Alan Sake the biology teacher at your son's school." Yugo answered nicely. Corey's mom looked up "Well hello Corey how was your today?" she asked. He didn't know to say this day kept getting weird; "It was ok. Hello again Yu- I mean Mr. Sake I didn't know that you knew my parents?" still shocked, 'so that's what the feeling was, that means one thing.' Corey thought to himself he eyes lit up in surprise 'that means, no it's not.' He denied it to himself.

"So, Mr. Sake um how do you know my parents if I don't mind asking?" Corey said trying to figure out his angle. "Well I met you're father at a local café I found out that we both love science and I also helped him move some equipment at his workplace. With your mother I met her at local PTA meeting at the school where I was a substitute at her school for the eighth grade science class." Yugo explained. That made some sense to Corey but he wasn't still convinced; "Excuse me Mr. Sake can I talk to you about something, it's about our assignment that you gave us today, if that's ok mom?" Corey asked. She let him, "Just go outside, I need some time with my students homework anyway." She answered politely, smiling. They both went outside, "What the hell are you doing here?" exclaimed Corey trying to get some answers, "Well let's see, because I know you're parents and second I want to make sure that you are going to that park on Saturday and you didn't forget." Yugo said. He didn't forget, "Well ok then I will be fine with it but just remember if anything happens to them while you're here it will be the end of you I promise that. I will you see tomorrow then right?" Corey said with anger in his voice "Yes I will" Yugo said, Corey headed upstairs to his room. Yugo picked up an aurora around Corey that he didn't notice earlier 'It's has already begun I must be careful' he thought. Yugo went back inside to continue his visit with Corey's parents, eventually later on he left waiting for tomorrow however Corey tried to get some sleep and he did.

Stay tuned for the next chapter thanks for reading!


	3. the encounter

I'm back, enjoy! Please leave any comments that might improve the story thank you! BTW this story takes place a month after bloody roar 2 sorry.

I don't own any of the characters of bloody roar; but I do own my characters and story.

**BLOODY ROAR: A BEGINNING**

"**The Encounter"**

As the week continued Corey was getting less sleep since Tuesday with the encounter with Yugo. He needed to head over to Griffith Park before one o' clock in the afternoon; he was a green hoodie and wearing some jeans due to a slight drop in temperature this morning so he was prepared. Corey was going to talk to the two people that he warned by Yugo not to talk to but at this point Corey needed to gather information more about Yugo and zoanthropes, Corey needed to remember his kickboxing training from his trusted sensei; he needed that info no matter what the cost might be. He said explained that he was going to Matt's house, said good bye to his parents who were enjoying breakfast and left out the door to the park.

He was standing over by a mirror looking at his scar, he was preparing for whatever was going to happen today. "Whatever happens today Yugo remember you have to prepared." said a voice of a young woman it was Yugo's friend Alice her amber eyes looking at Yugo via the mirror smiling at him. "I'm not sure Alice if he doesn't want to accept who he is he'll never learn what it means to be like us." Yugo replied. He sighed, "We gotta do what we need to do that's all." Yugo said sounding relaxed but anxious too. He looked at Alice took a deep breath, "Let's go." they both left heading as well to the park. The weather was slowly starting to warm up as the day progressed, after a long walk to the park Corey finally reached Griffith Park where it looks like a dog show was going here today. "Ok this looks like I might be more difficult than I expected." He said aloud; He looked around for someone who might be one of the Mackov brothers, even Yugo said not talk to them Corey needed their help. He needed to ask someone where they might be, "Excuse me, do you know where I can find Peter or Victor Mackov I need to ask them about dog breeds?" he asked a stranger, the stranger pointed him to a direction where they were staying. Corey thanked the person and headed to where he was shown.

"Damn it Corey where are you?" Yugo yelled trying to find this kid who he was trying to protect in the first place. With so many people out here it was going to be hard trying to find him; "Yugo I'm not sure if he's even here." said Alice who as well was trying to find Corey, Yugo was trying to catch a scent of Corey somewhere. His wolf senses were catching onto a scent similar to Corey's "Alice wait a second I think I might be onto something! Come on!" yelled Yugo he was defiantly close. As he approached closer to a large RV he assumes it might the two brothers, "Hello?" he asked to see if anyone was there; he tried again no response, he was about to give up until he heard a voice with a Russian accent "You there, what are trying to do?" asked the one Russian, "He may be harmless Victor." said the other Russian. "We'll see about that Peter when he faces my power!" exclaimed Victor, "Shut it, we don't want any humans to hear that." snapped Peter.

He found them, what he just needed; They were close Yugo followed Corey's scent until they close enough to see where he was, "Shit, that's he's already talking to them and I fucking told him not to do that, they're going to kill him." Yugo told Alice, "Hang on their Yugo, maybe not we'll stay here just in case." She said trying cool Yugo down. They both stood there and watch as Corey deals with the two Russian brothers; "What do you want, you silly child?" asked Victor, "Well I need some information about you guys." answered Corey, Victor raised his eyebrow in surprise. "What is it specifically, maybe we can help." said Peter intrigued by the human. "I need some information about zoanthropes; I want to know if something, if they really exist or is it just made up?"Corey asked. Yugo put his head down in shame; Victor was pissed off at this point, "You…filthy…human…where do you come off asking some stranger some stupid bullshit question. You make me sick." Corey felt something different about Victor he wasn't human for that matter and that made things worse than they were before. Victor's eyes were a blood red, whatever Corey had said made him angry with rage. "Listen human I'm only giving only one option, if you don't leave I will be forced to kill you with no mercy." Victor warned him, Peter looked uneasy about his brother going into a rage; Corey didn't look scared but in the back of his mind there was fear. Yugo and Alice only looked at the fight that was bound to happen, it was a show down between a veteran zoanthrope against a FNG (fucking new guy); Victor's eyes were filled with rage and Corey's eyes looked the same.

"I'm going crush you, worthless human." Victor snarled, Corey didn't move a muscle he wasn't scared; 'Why I am not scared I should be running from this guy' he thought there was a different mentality this time. It was like that the scared, teen who didn't think zoanthropes exist until this very moment but now everything has changed, maybe he realizes that he's like Victor and Yugo both zoanthropes. I didn't matter know he had to fight one pissed off beast, Corey got ready into his fighting stance "Well if it's a fight you want, it's a fight you're going to get." Corey said accepting the fight knowing that this could get him killed; "Yugo look!" yelled Alice pointed at Corey, he looked up to see the fighting stance. "Shit! He's going to get himself killed!" Yugo said.

Victor got into his boxing stance preparing for the fight, "I will not go easy, human." said Victor; Peter stood just outside the fight just make sure no one gets in the way. The fight begun the two moved around, Corey threw the first punch only to be blocked; Corey kept throwing a combo of punches and kicks none to be effecting Victor, then Victor came back with his own combos striking Corey a few times, knocking him down onto the ground. He got back up, the old Corey would call it over but there was a strange force keeping him up, the same one that was bothering him for weeks, what could this mean. Corey came right back with a flurry of his own punches and kicks, knocking Victor down with a powerful scissor kick; there was now a crowd forming just watching the fight. Yugo was impressed with Corey's fighting style but he knew what was going on with him, the beast within him was gaining strength; as soon as Victor got back up he struck Corey with a strong two hit punch surprised him. While Corey was down in his mind he wanted to give up, he was tired, beaten and bloody; but somewhere in his mind it told him to keep fighting and he did so. He got up throwing Victor off with a low sweeping kick knocking Victor hard to ground. Victor was getting beat as well but he didn't want to give up as well, he began to laugh; Corey didn't understand what was going on, "You really think you can beat me, you're just a stupid human who thinks they can defeat a zoanthrope. Well you're in luck because I will have to use my beast form to finish you, you filth." He said finishing with a smile on his face it was the last thing he said before transforming into his beast form; Corey stood there in amazement as _now_ his opinion has changed dramatically.

Victor was no longer there as it was being replaced by bestial force, his face became more like a black bear; as his transformation continued Corey heard "Corey get the fuck away from him!" yelled Yugo at the same time Peter went to get his pistol, he still stood there as he was amazed by this. After a few moments there was no longer a human being in front of him but an angry bear ready to kill this worthless human. Now it was fight for his life as Corey struggled to keep up with its pace, he was too strong and too powerful, as Yugo kept yelling at Corey he ignored until he put his guard down for a split second and then. A powerful, fatal blow to Corey knocked him out cold; the last thing Corey heard was "Victor…I'm sorry" then a blast of a gun.

He didn't know what was going on everything was black so dark, he became confused. He must have died from the blow to his chest from that zoanthrope; Corey knew he fucked up this time he just knew it. Everything he knew he had left behind, his parents, his friend Matt all of it now gone in just one fatal blow; "Is his going to be okay there doctor?" he heard a voice that sounded familiar to him. There was a concerned look on his face he wasn't sure if was going to make it, "Are you really, I can have my friend Alice here to a take a second look too." He said trying to confirm the doctor's diagnoses. Corey began to open his eyes, "Where, where am I?" he asked, he sounded weak he survived the attack; an attack of a zoanthrope of all things. "Yugo, were in world am I at?" he asked again, Yugo looked over, "You're at a hospital, you took a pretty rough hit." He answered.

"How did this happen, aren't I supposed to be dead? I thought that Victor killed me as soon as he transformed." Corey didn't understand what was going on, Yugo had a look on his face like something was wrong; he looked over at Alice and went back to Corey. "Listen Corey, you're very lucky that he didn't kill you. What I'm about say is what anyone else would consider lucky but you have something special about you that had saved you're and life and you should be grateful." Yugo said. "Wait a second you're not going to tell me that," he paused, he started to realize what was about to happen. "Those wounds on your stomach they were pretty brutal I'm surprised that they were able to fix most of the damage," Alice began explaining; "You've been asleep for only twenty six hours usually with that kind of injury I would expect them to heal within a couple of weeks but with your case it's different," Alice continued; "If you look, those injuries you got have almost completely healed in half the time." She pointed to Corey's stomach the wounds were healing rather nicely, there was a look on his face that meant there was a face of defeat; Matt turned out to be right but the only thing different was _he_ was a zoanthrope.

He didn't know what to think anymore, he felt that his life before going to the park was going to be different from now on. He sat there on the hospital bed, looking sad; He looked at Yugo, his face looked it he was saying to Corey 'See I told you'. "Yugo I'm very sorry about not listening to you. I'm such an idiot, next time I'm telling you, I'll listen to you without a problem." said a very upset Corey; it seemed that there was a realization that he found out the hard way almost costing him his life. Yugo sighed, "Alright Corey, I don't like to really say this but, I warned you on Tuesday and here we are. You just to be difficult, and see what happened you went out of your way to find the two brothers, the one almost got you killed in which _he_ should have if you're human. Since you are not, Victor was shot after he transformed and delivered that punch to you. So all say you did a lot of damage in a little bit of time." Corey put his head down in shame, "Anyway this was a unique opportunity for you to learn that zoanthropes are out there; some of them are willing to help each other and there are the ones who to only kill and destroy humans. So I'm actually impressed that you stood up against someone who was obviously stronger and more powerful than you." He brought his head back up, "Really?" asked Corey. "Really, if that was anyone else they would left shitting their pants in fear." Yugo said laughing a little with Alice still standing here; Corey didn't recognize Yugo's friend, he noticed her white nurse outfit, the dark brown hair she looked pretty no wonder Yugo was a friend. He looked over at her trying to find out who she was, "I'm sorry I forgot to introduce my name is Alice, I'm a friend of Yugo here if you didn't notice already." "Okay I'll be right back I'm going to talk to the doctor, to see if it's ok to release you from this place." Alice smiling as she headed out.

As she was leaving Yugo was getting a good look at Alice's rear, with Corey noticing as Yugo looked back at Corey, there was look on Corey's face "Really Yugo, you really think you have a chance with her?" he asked, "Well you know now that anything is possible? I'll take my chance that's all." Yugo replied. All of sudden it became quiet, Corey couldn't think to come up with a subject, "Yugo are going tell me how you got the scar on your face?" he thought about it for a second, "Now isn't the right time Corey I'll tell you don't worry." He said smiling trying to comfort Corey in this time for him, then in the first time in a while Corey smiled back and said "Come on Yugo, you gotta stop doing that! You know, now I can fight you." He said kiddingly, the two zoanthropes both laughed knowing the potential danger ahead.

"Damn it!" yelled Reiji, "How close was he from killing Corey?" he was upset when he heard that Victor failed to kill his target. The objective to have the person responsible for his father's death continued to fall apart every time he got close; "Can hang on a minute I have someone else on the other line." He told the caller, "Hello?" he asked. "It's been awhile Reiji, how is your mission going?" the voice asked; "Um not going well, the brothers were close but failed." He answered, "That's a shame, that means you have to move to plan B don't it?" the voice asked. Reiji knew what that meant, "So we go ahead and capture his parents then? It's our only option." Reiji didn't want to go that far with this mission but whatever it meant to have his revenge; "Ok I will move in with plan B." Reiji said. The voice on the other line said, "Yes we do. That will put us closer to our ultimate goal." Reiji just smiled, "I will let you know how the capture will go and see if Corey takes the bait." The voice hung up, it was now up to Reiji to complete this mission, and he called back Peter and explained what to do next. However the voice on the line who was leading this operation behind the scenes was a man who's black hair and red eyes stood out from anyone else; "Plan B is in motion." He said talking to his ally in the liberation front, "Good soon we can gain his zoanthrope DNA and use it to make the perfect zoanthrope." exclaimed the scientist. "Calm down Busuzima we can only take it one step at a time." said the other man; Busuzima got impatient, "Come on, you know it was your father's fault for not keeping a better eye on you Shenlong." He only snarled, he hated his parents for leaving him to the Tylon Corporation all those years ago.

"It doesn't even matter anymore, that was in the past and we have to focus on our future." Shenlong said. "I see." replied the scientist; they both looked at each other, "Yes we will see." Shenlong said laughing.

That's the end of this chapter; I hope you all enjoyed this story so far. Thank you for reading this, stay posted for the next chapter.


	4. the capture

I'm back, enjoy! Please leave any comments that might improve the story thank you!

I don't own any of the characters of bloody roar; but I do own my characters and story.

**BLOODY ROAR: A BEGINNING**

"**The Capture"**

He was lying down on the hospital bed, waiting to hear if he was going to be released soon. He'd been in the hospital for a day now he was starting feel better; he felt like a whole new person. He was starting to get inpatient, he was ready to leave this hospital and talk to Matt. Yugo came back, the teen sat up when he saw him; "Well it looks like you're feeling better already." He said. "Yeah I sure am, any word from the doctor yet?" Corey asked, Yugo shook his head no; Corey put his head down in disappointment, "But there is someone here that are worried sick about Corey." Corey's heart stopped, it was his mom. Her eyes were full of tears she looked like she was crying for a while; "Corey I heard what happened to you! Are you okay, you're not seriously hurt are you?" she asked while holding her only child crying still. He felt bad, he didn't want to say much he wanted to keep his zoanthrope ability away from his parents; he wasn't sure if his dad might be involved with Tylon or not. He needed to find out more about Tylon all he's heard is from what his dad had talked about how they do research on diseases that's it. He felt there was something more to it but he wasn't sure; he needs to ask Yugo or Alice, there the only people he can trust right now.

His mom was still holding Corey, she was afraid to let go. "Mom its okay I'm fine I just have some bumps and bruises that's all." Corey said trying not to make her worry, the two zoanthropes were watching not too far away; "Okay Corey, you sure you're going be ok? Do you need anything?" she asked, he didn't need anything. "No I'll be fine, I just gotta wait for the doctor to clear me to leave." He answered, she got up said goodbye to her son then to Yugo and left. Corey looked over at Yugo, "Okay it's time to get serious. What can you tell me about the Tylon corporation?" he asked, it's been a couple years since the horrible incident at Tylon; Yugo's eyes lit up, "What did you just ask?" asked a new voice , everyone looked over to see who it was. A young teenage girl around the same age as Corey with her amber hair and amber eyes and wearing from what it looked like something from a martial arts school. She looked directly at Corey; he looked right at her something told him that there was something different like he knew her at one time. "Excuse me, are you going to answer me!" she demanded; "Uriko, what are you doing here?" asked Alice, "I heard that you were at the hospital, so I wanted see you sis." Uriko answered looking at her.

She went right back to Corey, her eyes were filled with anger; her time spent at Tylon was one of the worst and darkest part of her childhood she never wanted to her that name again. "You know something; all I want to ask is what happened with Tylon awhile back. I know this doesn't matter to you but my dad works at tylon here in the states, since I'm a zoanthrope now and since I'm beginning to remember that my dad motioned about subjects and research he seemed I don't know he was upset about what they were doing to those people." Corey explained. All three of them were stunned, Corey just sat there he went silent he didn't want to go any further; he remembers the details in how some of the people who were taken were experimented on and tortured as well. Yugo, Alice and, Uriko all looked him everyone was awkwardly silent; Corey has his face down, he felt something warm on his face. He began to tear up, he was one of the lucky ones he was born with the zoanthrope ability; but his dad betrayed him by using him as a part of Tylon's plan for military purposes. "You…don't think I knew what it was like. Being used a damn science experiment," tears began to run down his face as Corey explained his ordeal at Tylon in the states. "That's right you heard me, don't think they were doing that over in Japan. Hell no they were doing experiments as well here." explained Corey shedding some light. They all looked at Corey, Yugo felt badly; Corey was silent again, he looked into space thinking about what it could be to transform into a zoanthrope.

Things got awkward for a moment with everyone just standing there, Corey kept looking at the wall until he felt a warm presence there was a hand touching his hand he looked up to see who it was. It was the girl Uriko who was yelling at him not to long ago; they looked at each other's eyes for a moment all of sudden he knew something was familiar about her like he's somewhere before. "Listen Corey, I'm sorry for yelling at you I didn't mean to I over reacted for a second." She said kindly trying to make up for the wrong impression; "That's ok, don't worry I've dealt with some rude people before." Corey said smiling. He felt that there was a connection between each other it was like she was a sibling that Corey never had before. Then something went off in his head, before going to Tylon his dad mentioned about a sister then to live in Japan; 'No it couldn't be her, that's impossible' he thought dismissing the idea. "Ok I'm going to something to drink Uriko you join me?" asked Alice; "Sure." She replied, "I'll see you later." Uriko said to Corey.

The two of them headed out, Corey was lost for words he was trying to remember what he was going to ask; "Yugo I've got something I've been waiting to ask for a long time." He was listening moving closer "How you describe transforming into you're beast form? Like is it nothing else out there does feel like crap?" He really didn't know how to answer, "Well to put it the best way possible is, it likes you become something else entirely. You feel like the world has disappeared and you take on another life, it's one of the best feelings in the world after it becomes indescribable." He finished. Corey was excited he couldn't wait for the opportunity to use this power and only good and would never use for revenge; he felt comfortable talking someone he can trust, a fellow zoanthrope. He could rely on this person and as well Alice and Uriko, Corey felt that this was right even know possible danger down the road he knew that he has to trust himself as well to make sure he won't fail. The doctor showed up, "Well I good news there Corey I'm giving you dismissal, all you injuries seemed to fine. You should be careful though you will still need some rest after a couple of days you should be just fine. Have a good rest of the day." The doctor said as he left heading to the next patient; there was a sigh of relief on Corey's face, "Great, I need to get the hell out of this thing and into some real clothing." said a cheerful Corey who was happy that he was getting out the hospital.

He got into some clothes that his mom brought him, it was a white t-shirt with a pair of cargo shorts, and he quickly fixed his hair and was ready to face the world once again. As soon he was done Yugo asked, "Ready to go?" yes he was. They both began to head over to the main desk Corey felt something was wrong, he saw quite a few black SUV's'; "Shit this isn't good" he noticed something is happening, "Oh no." Corey said. Corey's eyes got big when he saw over by the SUV's. "No it can't be her" he said shocked "no what the hell is going on!" Corey ran outside to the SUV's are; "No! MOM! NOOOO!" he yelled. There were men in suits trying to capture Corey's parents, then there was a man with black hair, and looked like a street punk. "HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" demeaned Corey, his Mom looked at her son and said, "Corey run before they came after you next!" then all of a sudden she was knocked out by the street punk. "Take her away." The street punk told the men, as he saw his mom being taken Corey's mind began to race he didn't know to do he failed, he failed to help his mom from these people. At that moment he began to lose control, he begins to feel a warm presence surrounding him; there was sharp pain all over his body, it began. He was on his knees, the beast within Corey was taking shape; he looked at his hands which were turning into massive claws, he felt his face becoming more beast like. His eyes turned a yellowish green color, brown fur covered his body, he felt ears sprouting up; after a few minutes Corey's beast transformation was complete as he got up he howled with pride.

As Yugo only watched joined by Alice and Uriko, the human known as Corey Dawson was a former of himself was now replaced by beast that was living in Corey for a long time waiting to be awoken. The transformation caught the attention of the punk, "Well that worked well I guess." "You ready to leave Reiji?" asked one of the men. "Yes. I need one of you to fight that kid for me so we can have to get out of here." said Reiji, one of them got out and got ready to fight. The suit got into his fighting stance as soon Reiji left; Corey only growled trying to scare the man, that didn't work. Corey got into a fighting stance preparing fight this worthless human; he had no problem anymore hurting humans all he wanted was blood to pour. He growled again, his wolf eyes looked into a now scared victim, there was window behind the opponent; Corey looked at it to see what his beast form looked like, he looked awesome; the wolf's fur looked like his hair, a dark brown. He kept looking at his reflection in the window, the bloodthirsty look in his eyes he looked back at his opponent; he realized what he was doing was wrong; there was no sense of killing him. He went on his knees, looking at his claws these killing machines; he didn't have the strength to kill an innocent man, Yugo headed to the fight. The fighter was confused, it didn't matter now was his chance; he pulled out his gun instead and set his sight on Corey. Yugo got there in time, transforming into his wolf form; Yugo snarled at the gunman, Yugo sent the gunman flying right to a wall knocking him out.

Corey went back to his human form, feeling upset at himself; he failed miserably he couldn't even fight. He looked at the wolf that was once Yugo, the wolf's red eyes looking right at Corey, eventually Yugo reverted back to his human self; both Alice and Uriko went over to see what was wrong. "Corey, some advice next time do not hesitate when you in a fight. It will get you killed." said a disappointed Yugo. "Come on Corey get up," Yugo said, "Listen I know you're upset but we need to get out of here before the police show up." He was trying to motivate Corey to get up. "You don't understand, I failed again I might as well be dead. I don't what to do anymore." Corey said refusing to get up and leave; "It's ok Corey we all fail. But it don't matter how many times we fail we still find a way to pick ourselves up. I was in your shoes not too long ago, I gave up too but all you need is a reminder. Remember who you want to save; just try to think how great it would be to get your mom again." He lifted his head looking at Uriko smiling, he looked into her amber eyes and thought of what she said, "You're right! Why was I hesitating, I should of wasted the fool. Let's get out of here I want some answers and I want to get my mom back!" yelled Corey who all of sudden had a burst of energy, Yugo smiled 'I knew he would snap out of it' he thought. All three of them headed back to Yugo's place to come up with a plan. Plan B of Reiji's mission was successful and now all he wanted is for Corey to show up.

That's it for this time. Stay posted for the next chapter.


	5. the plan

I don't own any of the characters of bloody roar; but I do own my characters and story.

"**The Plan"**

It was getting dark outside; the sun was beginning to set on what it seemed like a long day. He was standing out on a small back porch of an apartment building, he was in Yugo's apartment it was a decent place. Yugo was taking a shower, taking a nap was Uriko who tried a Jolt for the first time resulting in hard sugar crash and Alice was at work during the late shift at the hospital. Corey was looking at the sky standing there motionless thinking about the events that had occurred earlier, this was a turning point his Corey's young life today is a fresh start a second chance. He kept standing there for a little longer there was a smile on his face, he was thinking back when he was younger it seemed like yesterday it was fifth birthday; most of the neighbor kids were at the party his Mom trying to make it special but his dad wasn't around much due to his new job at a biological research lab called the Tylon Corporation. This was one of his most happiest memory as a child, later on during the day he was playing hide and seek with the neighbor kids when his dad came home really early it just noon. "Hello their birthday boy? Enjoying you're party I see." He smiled, Corey knew there was something wrong with him today; "I knew I forgot something, I didn't get a present for you how stupid of me. Do you want to go to the store with me later and you can pick one out yourself." His kept smiling, 'trying to do something nice for me.' Corey thought to himself, he nodded his head. "Great so do you want to go in like a little awhile?" he asked, his mom came out front noticing the two of them she had a bad feeling about this. "If it's okay with your mother." he looked at her, she gave him a 'go ahead' smile.

His dad smiled back, he was actually going spend time with his son on his fifth birthday. His boss at where he works allowed him the rest of the day off but there was a small price attached unfortunately. The smile on Corey's face faded away, he remembered what happened next; as the day continued his got him ready for the trip to toy store so Corey pick out his gift from his Dad. He was so happy; _he_ was finally spending some lost time with his dad. The drive seemed very long to him, then all of sudden his dad pulled to side of the road and stopped the car; his dad looked at him with a guilty look on his face. "I hope that you'll forgive later." He said, he opened a case on the front passenger seat, it was carrying a needle filled with a sleeping agent; Corey began to cry when he saw the needle, his dad had a difficult time trying to inject his son with the liquid. He kept crying with fear, "Please forgive me Corey." He said as he injected him with sleeping agent.

Everything went black; he was sleeping, the first saw when he opened his eyes was from it looked like, a giant lab, he saw cages that were holding other kids that looked to be the same age as he was. What was this place, for the time being there at Tylon he was being evaluated and experimented on to the point where he first went to his beast form trying to fend for his life. He escaped that same day, killing some of his kidnappers; during his escape he thought he would never forgive his dad for life. After snapping to the present day he was still standing there now things was different he was wondering if his dad was involved in the capture of his mom. "About time you snapped out of it!" Yugo said he'd been waiting for Corey for about fifteen minutes; Corey looked over at Yugo, "Why were you waiting for me?" he asked, "Because I was hoping were going to sleep, I thought you were going back to school tomorrow or not." Yugo said, Corey wasn't sure "Uh I wasn't really thinking about that Yugo. I not sure if want to go back after what has happened these past couple of days." He answered back; his focus was still outside not really paying much attention to Yugo. That wasn't the answer he was hoping for, "Listen Corey there are some things you going to need to learn, like how to deal with your social life, I'm not going to let you make the same mistakes that I made after I learned about my ability." Yugo said trying to get his attention, he was listening.

Corey turned over to look at Yugo, "Ok like what?" he asked. It worked, "First of all you need to realize that you're strength is different the moment you transformed. Another thing is you need to be social, don't hide all your life it's just a waste of time; and most importantly is how you fight in your beast form as well if you can't do that you're in serious trouble." Explained Yugo, "How I am supposed to train myself, I've never any kind training for zoanthropes in any ad" Said Corey sort of confused. "You got a lot to learn their bro." said a confident Yugo hoping this will go well before a soon to be an intense rescue. "So what a second, how is there going to be any training if there's no actual training for new zoanthropes?" asked still understanding the concept, "Because there is, I'm going to help train you as well as Alice and Uriko to help you adjust to different fighting styles that you might face." he was beginning to understand, "Oh. Wait, when does this training actually start?" he asked Yugo who was now smiling with excitement, "The training, begins right now!" he yelled queuing in the half-beast who came up from behind holding Corey in a rear choke hold. "What the-?" he was caught off guard, he was barely holding as Yugo advanced with punches to Corey almost knocking him out after the first hit. He coughed up some blood, Yugo kept punching as Uriko was trying to put Corey asleep with her grip; "Now Uriko." Yelled Yugo as went back into a modified boxing stance, Uriko let him go for a second giving Corey some room to breathe but also Uriko had an opportunity to go into her beast form to continue this form of training.

Corey was down on his hands and knees he felt weak, Yugo hit him hard. He was lost for words he didn't understand what was going on; He was in deep thought as he watched this girl become something more powerful, more dangerous than before. Her hands and feet became weapons; her beast form became more like a harmless household cat with an exception her human hair stayed within her form. Corey almost laughed at her, "Come on Corey don't give up you don't wanna die do you?" asked Yugo trying to get him up. He kept looking down shaking in fear, it was now or never "You worthless human, you want to challenge me. You've made your worst mistake trying fighting me, a zoanthrope of all things! You got a lot of nerve." said Uriko whose voice sounded a little different from her normal voice. She was right, then while still frozen something snapped inside of his head; he got up "No I'm sorry but I think you've mistaken me for someone who is no longer here." said Corey getting into his fighting stance as he began to change. "That's more like it!" yelled Yugo, "Ok I think that will do for right now." He finished, as Yugo finished talking he looked as there were two zoanthropes staring down at each other. "Um, excuse me?" he said trying to get their attention, Corey's wolf eyes were looking at Uriko's green cat eyes. He was trying to piece something together in his mind something that may have happened that might have went away, but before he could figure it out he heard Yugo yelling, they both reverted back to their human form.

His mind went right back to reality as he looked around and found Yugo, after doing so he looked back to Uriko, "I'm sorry about that, I didn't mean to stare at you I just zoned out for a minute." said Corey. "That's ok. What were thinking if I don't mind asking?" she asked, he wasn't sure what he was thinking, "Well I'm not sure there but it felt like I've seen you before but it's not really clear." He answered. "Well that's ok." She replied back. "Are you two done yet?" asked Yugo interrupting the conversation, they both looked at Yugo; "Alright I said that will do for right now. You did well there Corey, he smiled. Uriko headed off to the kitchen to get some water, "You should get some rest, and you need to go school tomorrow." Yugo suggested, Corey gave him a harsh look "You really think so?" he asked. "Yes, I don't care what the doc said, if don't show up at school for awhile, people are going wonder what _really_ happened to you?" He had a point, "On the other hand, if you want go rescue your mother then I completely understand why not go back to school." said Yugo, Corey smiled; "You understand where I'm coming from now?" he asked. Yugo knew that his only mission right now was to save his only parent that didn't betray him and only trusted at this very time; "Yes I do. I don't what you're going to do about school. You'll need to figure that out, this rescue may take awhile."

He didn't care; he was determined to save her from those men, he would risk becoming a zoanthrope to save her. He had an idea who sent them, the same company that his dad worked for but he wasn't sure why were trying to get Corey's attention. "Yugo do you have any idea who might want to do this?" he asked, Yugo wasn't sure about that "Well I'm not going to lie to you and say I do know but the truth is I'm not positive about this. All I was told that someone was looking for you because you killed his father several years back like when you're five or something like that." There was a puzzled look on Corey's face, "Wait, what you mean, do you know the guys name or something or no?" Corey asked, "Again I really don't know much. I think his name was Reiji." Yugo answered, "The name sounds familiar, it sounds like my sensei's friend from school." Corey paused for a second as he began to realize what was going on, "Of course, that bastard. Reiji must have talked to him not to long ago then must have tracked down my mom at the hospital then waited for the moment to capture her." Corey said as his eyes lit up as anger to begin to build up. "You have an idea in how you going to find out where she is?" Alice said as she just returned, her facial expression meant she had a long day she was able to join the conversation just in time. "Well?" she asked, "Well, I need to talk to my sensei over at the school I train at, he knows Reiji pretty well. He stopped over a few time before class and sometimes after too." Corey answered. "That sounds like a good idea then. Do you know when he might be available to talk to you?" asked Yugo. Corey began to have a smile on his face, "Don't worry I know when to talk to him." He looked at the time; "Well I think it time for me to pay a visit to my school." said Corey who now had an idea in the works. "Ok, so when do go see this teacher of yours?" asked a concerned Yugo. "Tomorrow around noon; He'll be there working on that days lessons." Answered Corey, "Why are not to his classes anymore?" asked Alice. There was look on Corey's face that meant there was something wrong, "Because I started a fight with another student over something stupid, it's nothing." Said Corey; Yugo wasn't sure if Corey was telling the truth or not but he let it pass; "Alright tomorrow you'll go down there tomorrow and find out anything." Corey agreed and decided to get some needed rest; Yugo, Alice decided as well to get some sleep. Leaving Uriko who couldn't go to sleep due to another energy drink and just turn on the TV to see if anything is on; Uriko was sitting on a chair leaving the small couch open, Corey laid down trying to get comfortable and tried to close his eyes; after awhile he finally fell asleep.


	6. the search

I don't own any of the characters of bloody roar; but I do own my characters and story.

"**The Search"**

As the night progressed, Corey was having a hard time sleeping that night. He kept tossing and turning, he was dreaming; in his dream he was in what it looked like an old warehouse at night, he looked at the midnight sky the moon was full and shining brightly on the dark ground. He looked around the surrounding area to find any visual clues that let would he know where he is. As he kept looking, he heard voices nearby he kept quiet trying not to disturb anything; he listened closely to the voices of what they were saying, "Listen, please don't hurt me I didn't do anything wrong." said one voice, "Silence! I don't have time for your nonsense." said the other voice. Corey didn't understand what was going on for a second, as he moved closer to the voices; he saw somewhat large camping tent, a whole bunch of wires and electronics going in a direction, he also heard some equipment that sounded like it belonged to hospital. "Please don't. Why are you doing this to me?" said the first voice who sounded scared to death, "Because we need to extract that zoanthrope DNA out of you for our next biggest project." Said the other voice who sounded like he knew what he was doing. "Please Busuzima why are you using me. Why don't use some little child like you always do." Said the patient who was getting desperate, Busuzima smiled at him "Well I can do that too, but this is too much fun!" he said in excitement. Corey was watching the mad scientist as he prepared the operation; he stood there in complete horror as Busuzima said, "Remember now this only hurt for just a second." As he took a scalp to the victim's stomach, he began to scream in pain. Corey woke up in a cold sweat as looked around to see where he was, "Still in the apartment, thank god." Said a relieved Corey who couldn't believe the horror he just saw.

Uriko was still there watching a movie on the TV, she looked over at Corey to see what the matter was, "You ok there? It looked like you were having a panic attack or something." "No not really, it was more of a freak show than anything." Corey replied. "Oh yeah what did this freak show look like?" asked a curious Uriko; he didn't really want to say anything about it, "Well I was in warehouse like place then I found a small operating place inside and saw some scientist operate on someone who was zoanthrope. After that I really don't know what else happened, I woke up in shock." Corey explained. Uriko gave him a sickly look, "Sorry I asked it sounded horrible." "Hell yeah it did. There was someone in my dream, that I thought who was dead as well." Said Corey, "Who?" Uriko asked, "I'm not sure, he had a funny looking Mohawk he just looked really messed up, I think his name was Busuzima or some shit like that. I don't really think he could be alive, I heard my dad saying that he died a couple years back. Died in a horrible lab accident in Japan." answered Corey. Uriko thought about it for a second, "You're probably right, he must be dead. He must have been killed in a horrible lab accident." Uriko agreed. There was moment of silence until "Uriko if you don't mind how did rescue someone who was close to you?" she smiled "I'll be glad to answer that. How 'bout go discus that over a good early morning walk?" she asked the young wolf zoanthrope. "Sure." Corey answered without hesitation, the two of them headed outside. The moment the door closed Yugo got up to hear what the noise as he realized that it was the door and not a stranger, he went out the living room he noticed both Uriko and Corey had left. He turned around to go back Alice was awake now; "What's the matter Yugo?" she asked, "Nothing, your sister and Corey headed out for awhile I guess." He answered.

She nodded, "Where do you think they went?" asked Alice, "Probably getting some coffee, whatever kids their age do these days." He laughing for a second, "Do you think it was a mistake helping him? Giving support to someone we barely know, all the information we have on him is from Gado told us; that's all." Alice said who was concerned. Yugo understood where she was coming from, "I'm not sure Ally, it wasn't _that _long ago when were in the same situation. We barely knew each other that time; now all of the sudden were helping a zoanthrope in need." said Yugo. "Yeah I agree but I don't what Gado sees in this in kid. He barely knows any kind of fighting style, let alone how to control his beast form." Said Alice arguing the fact Corey was a waste of time; "There are other important things to be done, like try to take down this Tylon here in America as well any remains of the ZLF." Alice continued. She had a point, "Now his mother has been captured makes things worse, we have to worry that Corey doesn't go flip out and goes on a blood thirsty rage and end up like most of the zoanthropes." She finished. Yugo just stood there, "I see you have a point there Alice but you got to remember he was lucky to have been with his parents, we weren't so lucky. Yeah Corey may seem like a waste of time when this began but I've noticed something different about Corey. I think there's something special about him that we all haven't noticed yet. Besides I think he won't go on a blood thirsty rampage, he actually may be a crucial part in something that hasn't been written." Yugo said. She folded her arms, "That's sounds really stupid Yugo, it really does." she said. Yugo put his head down, "I can see where you getting the idea but I don't think someone like him could be capable of doing something like that. We'll help him with this after that he's on his own." said Alice who felt determined of her decision. "You're right, after helping him with this rescue we'll go our separate ways." said Yugo who agreed with Alice's decision. They both stood there for another second and headed to the kitchen to grab some breakfast.

The sun was barley peaking through the clouds as two shadows were walking together, Uriko and Corey were going to a local coffee shop several blocks from the apartment. "So? Are you going to tell the story or you going to be silent?" asked Corey who was curious about the story. "Well," she began "It happened so fast in the beginning but one day when I was coming back from school when I saw huge men surrounding my mom she was going to fight them. My mom you see, she's a pretty strong zoanthrope but there was another man who very similar to my Kempo Sensei who knocked her out in punch." "I see, so what did you do?" Corey asked, "At first I didn't know what to do, but I remember that I needed to rescue her from those men before it was too late. I transformed into my beast form for the first time, let's say it wasn't what I expected." She laughed, "Anyway I wasn't really use to it yet, but by the time I transformed, my mom was captured and it was my time to save her. I told Alice what happened then she brought along Yugo as well to help." "So what else happened? I'm sorry I just to hear someone else's experience with this." Corey said he felt a little embarrassed, "That's all right, anyway we found her at one of the old buildings of the Tylon corp. We got her out of there but then I had to fight the man who was responsible for capturing her, his name was Shenlong. I could never forget his eyes, they were a dark red," Uriko shuttered "but I remembered that he almost looked like my Sensei, but it wasn't him it was more like his half brother or something." said Uriko. "That sounds simple enough." Said an enthusiastic Corey; "Well, really it wasn't. There was a lot of work; it was nice though to have my sister and Yugo helping me without the two of them I probably would have died." said Uriko who remembered how grateful she was.

The two of them eventually reached the coffee shop which has been opened for most of the morning, "About time we reached this place." said Uriko who almost gave up on walking here; "I've never really been in a place like this before." She said again, Corey gave a small nasty grin; "Yeah about that, I never really liked coffee. Something about it just makes me cringe at the taste of it." Uriko gave him a surprised look, "What do you mean? You don't like coffee, I think it's the god of caffeine!" Corey put his head down, "I'm sorry I didn't mean offend you, I just rather have an energy drink than coffee that's all." Corey said justifying his reason; Uriko gave a smirk, "Maybe you just haven't tried any _good_ coffee." "What are you saying?" he asked. "I'll show you." She said again laughing evilly in an almost comedic way; Corey was in for it now. They entered the shop, both looking at the signs with different types of coffees; "What to have, what to have?" Uriko said aloud trying to grab the attention of man who was selling the drinks. "Excuse miss see anything you might be interested?" the man asked, "Yes do you sell espresso and I'm not talking about any crappy kind, I mean the type of espresso that will give you a real wakeup call?" she asked, the man had a smile on his face he knew what she asking for. "You'll be talking about some real espresso then?" he asked, she nodded her head meaning yes. "Ok I'll be right back with your order. For two right?" he asked again, "Yes that would be nice, thanks." She replied back. He went to make the espresso; she began giggling, "Oh god Uriko, what are you doing?" asked Corey who was dreading what was about to happen. "I told you, you're going try _real _coffee." she said trying hard not let her giggling get out of control; they both went over at a small table waiting for her order to finished. "After this Corey you'll never go back to stupid energy drinks again!" Uriko said who was trying to convert Corey to become a coffee fanatic; after a few minutes the man came out with two small cups of espresso. The cups were so small they almost looked like the same size of a shot glass; Corey looked at his cup of espresso he looked at the man, "Trust me kid, espresso is really powerful you'll be surprised." He said. Corey took in a deep breath, as Uriko already drank hers; "Come on Corey it won't kill you." Uriko said giggling; he closed his eyes as he drank the espresso. It almost burned him for a second, he sighed as he finished the espresso; no caffeine effect, "Well?" she asked "I don't feel anything, I'm sorry Uriko but I told you coffee has no effect-" he stopped short as he saw Uriko speedily leaving the coffee shop. He apologized and paid the man as he began to chase Uriko.

"Come on Uriko I know you got to be close." Said Corey aloud using his wolf sense to pick up her sense, he was starting to adopt a lot of things from his beast form that maybe useful for him. He kept trying to find a scent, then all of sudden he heard "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Uriko football tackled Corey onto the ground; he was completely off guard. "All right Uriko, I'm going to remind myself. No espresso for you again." Said Corey which the caffeine effects didn't do anything to him. "Aw come on! You're ruining my fun!" she said, zinging past Corey; just only a blur that he sees of her. Corey was getting annoyed, "Come on captain buzzkill come and chase all the way back to Yugo's." she said as her speed had increased. 'She's fast' Corey said in his thoughts, "No matter." He began to chase her, he didn't know what had overcome him the caffeine in the espresso must have kicked in or his the beast in him wanted to chase. They kept running with Uriko still ahead Corey was catching up slowly but surely; she slowed down to see if Corey was chasing her. She was already at the apartment; Corey was a mix of rage and caffeine chasing down someone who enticed him. He saw her he began to slow down because he realized that she was already at the objective; "Whoops looks like someone was too slow." Uriko said in victory, "Don't worry I'll get you next time." said Corey who panting, catching his breath.

They both went inside were Yugo was doing some pushups, Alice was cleaning some dishes. "Looks like you both made it back alive." said Alice who noticed the teens who returned. Corey laughed at her remark, "Good it's almost time to see you're sensei." Said Yugo who finished, "Right, what time is it?" he asked, "It's 11:30 in the morning. You said that he would be at his school around noon to get ready for his classes later." Alice reminded him, he almost forgot. "Well let's get over there. Who wants to join me?" said an excited Corey which the caffeine from the espresso had kicked in, "I think Yugo should go." Suggested Alice, he agreed. "All right we'll see you again soon then." Said Yugo as they both left; "So where is he?" asked Yugo not sure if Corey could remember, "Have no fear I remember where my sensei's dojo is." said Corey who was pretty confident. They walked a few blocks down then headed down the street where the dojo was; after a few moments there it was. "See I told you, not to worry." He said feeling proud of himself; Corey was looking through the window to find his Sensei; after a second he found him sitting at his desk going through some paperwork. "Are you sure Corey this is the right place?" Yugo asked again, Corey was sure; "Alright lets go inside." Said Corey as he began to open the door, "Are you stupid?" yelled Yugo, "You just can't walk in there when you feel like it!" "Sure it is, it's alright with sensei trust me." Said Corey as he opened the door, he opened the door. They both entered as Ryan looked over to see who it was, "Oh Corey what are you doing here?" he asked, surprised that Corey was still alive; "What's the matter Sensei you thought I was dead?" asked Corey the tone in his voice changed dramatically. Ryan knew what was going to happen next as he looked in Corey's eyes.


	7. the vendetta

I don't own any of the characters of bloody roar; but I do own my characters and story.

"**The ****Vendetta****"**

There was a fear that he never felt before not even with Reiji. This fear has been placed while being confronted by this child. The three of them just stood there, Corey was giving his old sensei a nasty look; Ryan sensed something different about his old student, he knew Reiji didn't kill him which was a relief to Ryan but this spelled trouble for him. "I don't what to say there Corey. I'm surprised that you're-" "that I'm still alive," said Corey interrupting him Yugo was standing right next to him just in case things might get out of hand. "Well yes I am. I'm just curious, how did you manage to survive Victor's brutal attacks? How did you just escape death?" asked Ryan smugly, there was a smile on Corey's face "There was one thing that you didn't count on." said Corey. "Oh yeah what's that?" Ryan asked, "I've become something that won't even begin to imagine." Corey's eyes began to turn yellow, Yugo was ready for whatever happened next; "I want answers. If I don't well let's say I'll make your life a living hell." Said Corey; his rage was building up Corey could feel it, his eyes still were yellow he as he was ready to strike his sensei no matter what the cost. The two stared each other down, "Listen Corey I don't want any trouble now. You don't know what your abilities are capable of yet." Said Ryan who wasn't trying to show any kind of fear towards his former student; "That beside the point, all I really want to ask if you know any information about your friend Reiji. It seems like that captured my mom a couple of days ago and it looks like he's trying to get attention." Explained Corey, "I don't know why he's looking for you Corey all I've been told that he wanted to kill you for killing his father years ago." Ryan replied. "What! See here we go again I never did a damn thing! He's trying to make up a reason why he's chasing me that's all." Said Corey who was getting angry, "Listen, how hard is it to get a simple answer. I just what to know where Reiji might be hiding because I just want to save my mom that's all." Explained Corey, his eyes glaring at the anxious sensei; "I don't Corey, he never told me. I would never miss guide you ever." He said, "Really? That's funny I think you're the one who told that punk where I lived and went to school. How can someone do that?" Corey asked. "Wait. How did you know?" he asked surprised by the accusation, "I can read it all over your face. Your guilt, you didn't want to help him but since he was your so called 'friend' you helped him. You make me sick, tell me why I shouldn't waste you right now just for doing that." said Corey who was about to transform.

Now he was worried "Corey ease yourself." warned Yugo trying to make sure Corey doesn't kill Ryan. Corey gave Yugo a confident look, he went right back to Ryan who was starting shake a little bit; "Now, we can do this two ways. One; you can redeem yourself or two I go right to your friend and take him out without hesitation and rescue my mom. The choice is yours which would be important?" asked Corey giving his sensei an ultimatum. He wasn't sure, "I, I'm not sure." "What's the matter sensei having difficulty." asked Corey as he began to advance his sensei, "I can't tell you where he is.; you're making a mistake trying to look for him. You'll just get yourself killed." Said Ryan, "Why do care all of the sudden?" asked Corey who stopped. "Because I need to warn you that Reiji is very dangerous and if you get into a fight with him you may not survive." Said a concerned sensei; Corey wasn't going to be easily intimidated, "Listen I don't really have much time to deal with excuses. Either you help me out; if you don't then I'll leave you alone. I don't want to talk a fellow zoanthrope who isn't willing to help another." said a disappointed Corey, "Well you tried Corey." Said Yugo who seemed at ease after a few tense moments; the two of them left the dojo leaving a morally confused Ryan.

He was sitting there looking at his victim he knew that if his target didn't show up he had no other choice but kill. "What? Where am I?" asked his victim, it was Corey's mom "What the hell? It can't be, it's not tylon what is this place?" she kept asking. "It looks like you finally woke up. You're being held captive because of your son's ignorance." said Reiji who looked pleased that she woke up. "My son's ignorance? Wait a second what does Corey have to do with me being taken?" she asked, he smiled "I'm glad you asked, I'm surprised that your husband didn't care to mention all those years ago." She was confused until she remembered when he took Corey to Tylon to be used for experiments; "You see when your son was escaping he ran into my father. My father confronted Corey trying to make sure he was safe leaving the labs; He was scared, so scared that he killed my father with no mercy. Your son thought he was the enemy." She was shocked, how did she not know this; her own son killed an innocent man, Reiji had an evil smile on his face. "You looked surprised. See that's the reason I took you so you're son can admit that he was wrong and then I can let you go." Explained Reiji, "If you don't believe me, I have someone who was there to witness your son's horrible decision." Reiji continued, it was her husband he looked calm. "It this true Stan, did Corey really kill this man's father when he broke out of the labs?" she asked, she was desperate for answers.

There was a serious look on his face, "Unfortunately Reiji is correct. I made the mistake for taking Corey to the labs. If I knew he was going to act that way I would never take him." Said Stan who a weight of guilt as well, he felt responsible too for his father's death. She began to tear up, she didn't want to believe the truth she thought Stan and Reiji was making this up. "No your wrong!" she yelled, "I know that my son would never hurt anyone let alone kill someone!" she said denying the truth. Reiji shook his head, "I feel sorry for you. Once you see the blood thirsty killer that is your son, you'll believe me then but it would be too late. Once he's in that beast form he won't be able to tell the difference between friend and foe, he'll end up killing you next." He said trying to scare her, her eyes lit up "You're wrong!" she said trying not to let the truth bother her. "It's true," said Stan trying to convince her; "listen to me for second and after all these recent events I would count on Corey going his beast form and trying to come after Reiji next." He was trying to convince her that Corey was going to be a threat once he arrives for the rescue. She still didn't want to believe what they were saying, there was a small chance of hope that Corey wouldn't turn into a monster; she had to come up with a solution "Ok. Say you're right about this." She said, they were both listening, "What are going to do about it when he gets here? Are you going to let him kill you or is something going to be done about it?" she asked, trying to question Reiji's motives. There was a stunned look on his face, "Well, um let me see." He was struggling to come up with an answer; she had a small smile on her face.

"Well that was a waste of time!" exclaimed Corey who was little frustrated by his old sensei, "I could have gotten more information from ex convict than him." said Corey who was still upset that he couldn't know the location of Reiji. "Well maybe he's protecting his friend from you because he knows that going to kill Reiji." said Yugo explaining to Corey a good reason for why his old sensei was no help. It was getting late in the afternoon, the two zoanthropes were heading back to the apartment to tell Alice how the questioning failed. Corey was silent, the frustration was getting Corey angry; "How in the hell am I going to find Reiji now, talking to sensei didn't help. Maybe I could talk to that other Mackov brother he might know too." Corey said with slight brilliance, Yugo gave him an uneasy look. "That just maybe bad timing Corey." said Yugo trying to not be harsh on Corey's idea. "Well it sounded like a good idea. I don't know then, that's all I can think of." said Corey who sounded disappointed, "Look at it this way Corey, you need to real think about this. You were too aggressive, which wasn't a bad thing but maybe threatening him wasn't smart on your part. I think you might to talk to him again and this time be more respectful to him." said Yugo. Corey stopped and thought about it, "Alright, let's do it." Said Corey who went back to the dojo; Corey briefly looked at the window to see if Ryan was still here, he opened the door with Yugo right behind him. "Corey just what the hell!" yelled a surprised Ryan, "Now what do you want?" he asked "I want to apologize for what I said earlier, I didn't know what I was thinking. Please I just want to rescue my mom; I don't want to hurt Reiji. I know he's you're best friend and all but he's the one trying to kill me, I just want to know where he might be and I want to do this with little or no violence at all." Said Corey who was trying to reason with his old sensei; Ryan was amazed how different Corey was at this moment, one minute he was going to kill him and then trying to be his friend.

It was silent for what seemed a long time until Ryan had a better idea. "Ok Corey if you were doing this to rescue your mom I would of done this the first time." Ryan said smiling, "Here use my phone in the office call this number. It will tell you the information you need like where he's staying at." Corey's eyes lit up in relief, "There is one thing I want to you do." Said Ryan as Corey was making his way to the phone, "Please don't kill Reiji, I know that sounds desperate but please just do it." He agreed to the deal, Corey went into the little office and looked through a directory for phone numbers. He kept looking through until he saw the name "Reiji", he saw a number and a found what looked like an address. "Ah ha." said Corey out loud, "Let me guess you found something." asked Yugo, who knew that Corey was one step closer to finding his mom. He picked up the phone and began to dial the number on the paper. He waited, after a couple of minutes there was the voice on the other line, "Hello, Ryan is that you?" asked the voice, Corey was silent. "Hello, Ryan are going to answer me or is this someone else?" he asked again, "No this isn't Ryan it's me. The one you've been looking for Reiji." said Corey, "Well about time you decided to find me." He said smugly, Reiji laughed; "It took some time yes but it was worth it." Corey replied, "I hope you know I never killed your father." He continued, that made Reiji upset "Ha! I knew you were going to deny it. Oh well you'll learn soon enough." Reiji said laughing, "Well consider this a vendetta then. Better make peace with yourself soon before I get there." Corey got serious, Reiji laughed again as Corey hung up. He knew he had no other choice; he looked at Yugo who had a concerned look in his face. "Ready?" Yugo asked, Corey gave him a nod meaning he was ready to leave; Corey thanked his former sensei and the two of them left.

That's it for right now! Stayed posted for the chapter eight. 


	8. the objective

I don't own any of the characters of bloody roar; but I do own my characters and story.

"**The ****Objective"**

Yugo and Corey were both walking back to the apartment; Corey needed what to do now he had his own objective. That was to defeat Reiji in order to rescue his mom from whatever he was planning to do with her. The two were quite for most of the walk back, "Corey what's going to happen when you reach Reiji?" asked Yugo who seemed to be a little unsure about Corey's motives; "What do you mean?" Corey asked back, "Well I mean what are going to do to him or going to kill him or just fight him?" he asked; there was a blank expression on Corey's face he knew something was wrong in the way Yugo was asking him those questions. "Yugo if you're worried that I might become a blood thirsty monster who only seeks only death and violence, you got the wrong person. I don't know why you're worrying." said Corey who was trying not to let Yugo worry. Yugo smiled, "It's not that Corey, its how you're going to react to when you see the person who was responsible for taking your mom and holding you for hostage. I'm worried that-" he stopped himself. "Never mind Corey, I don't know what I was thinking of. I think whatever you choose to do; it's all up to you." said Yugo. Corey was unsure what Yugo was trying to say to him then he realized something; "Wait what's going to happen to you, Alice and Uriko once you guy are done helping me?" Corey asked who seemed to figure out what Yugo's intentions are after the rescue. "I was afraid you're going to say something about that." replied Yugo; he knew that he couldn't hide it from Corey any time sooner. They went into the apartment were an impatient rabbit zoanthrope was waiting with her arms folded, "Where have you two been. It shouldn't of taking that long to get some information from one man." blurted Alice, "Sorry about that, it took a little longer than expected." said Corey, Yugo was silent. "Alright then, Yugo what's the matter with you?" she asked Yugo looked at her, "We need to tell him what we talked about a couple of days ago, he wants to know."

Her eyes lit up in surprise, "What do you mean?" she asked, "I want to know what's going to happen to you guys once you help me rescue my mom? Are you going to stay here and help me to control my beast form or what?" Corey replied. There was a disappointing look on Alice's face when she looked at Corey; he knew what was coming next, "Listen Corey I'm sorry that I have to disappoint you, the three of us have to back to Japan as soon we help you here. Because we need to take care of some other problems, again I'm very sorry Corey. I wish we could stay but we can't." Explained Alice who sounded disappointed in her voice, Corey put his head down; "So this was only temporary then? Is that it, why were sent to protect me in the first place. I'm just like any other teen." Corey said, "Because Corey, I was told by our friend and fellow zoanthrope Alan Gado that you might be interested joining our cause." answered Yugo, "Cause? You mean that crap you telling me last week?" Corey asked, Yugo frowned when he mentioned the word 'crap', "Let me tell you something kid, this idea is not _crap_. This is our chance to show the humans that not all zoanthropes are not evil blood lust monsters." yelled Alice who easily upset at Corey's remark, Uriko who came to her sister to make sure that she didn't snuff Corey on the spot. "That still doesn't answer why you guys are picking me as your hope for some kind of peace with the humans." said Corey, Alice sighed "I'm not really sure, only Gado knows why he decided you." she said trying to calm herself down.

Corey was confused, "Wait a second, you're telling me that someone I don't even know is saying that I _might _be important for settling peace between humans and zoanthropes?" Corey began to laugh, "I know it seems pointless but that's what he keeps saying." said Alice. Silence arose once again, Corey stopped laughing as well; "So, did you find an address where Reiji is hiding out?" asked Alice trying to change the subject, "Yeah I did I'm not sure if it's accurate or not. It said it somewhere outside downtown, like at a warehouse or something." replied Corey. Alice folded her arms, "Well that's not going to be good enough." she said, "Well it's the best that he got. His sensei was being more a prick than help but we were lucky that he let Corey call him." said Yugo trying to help out, "Only I know where Reiji is." said a familiar voice to Corey's ears, he looked over to see that is was Ryan, "Ryan! How did you get in here and what do you want?" yelled Corey who growled and who was one step away from transforming into his wolf form. "Yes _what_ are you doing here?" asked Alice, "I'm come here in peace. I just want to help you out, you see the address in the phone book is old Reiji no longer resides there. I know where he is, he told me the same day he was looking for you." said Ryan who wasn't afraid of Corey's anger, but there was fear in his eyes; "And where is he Ryan? Or are you going to beat around the bush." demanded Corey who's adrenalin began to build up, he didn't want to see him again after the meeting at the dojo. "Remember the deal, if I tell you where he is you will not kill him. You don't understand Reiji like I do, you weren't there for him when his dad died so I wouldn't be angry at him." said a smug Ryan, Corey didn't care; "Do you have a deal or-" a flash of person went flying past Corey and what happened next was Ryan who was pinned by a pissed off zoanthrope; it was Alice who eyes turned into a deep red, "Listen to me human, you going to have think about this long and hard before you say anything. Just tell us where he is before I rip you head right off." said Alice, Yugo went pull her off Ryan she gave him a nasty look.

Ryan was struggling for air, "Ok, he's over at an old warehouse just a few miles outside the city. Look for a warehouse with the number five on it, can't miss it. Take my car as well, you'll need it." said Ryan who was gasping for air like a fish out of water into the hot sun. Alice let go of her death grip on the sensei, he was on his panting heavily "That wasn't so hard now wasn't it." said Alice who walked to Yugo giving him a smile, Corey was shaking his head laughing silently; Corey went to his defeated sensei, "I told you, you're messing with the wrong person now Ryan." said Corey in which Ryan began to laugh, "You think you're safe? Wait till no one is around you, then the real trouble begins. You've made a mistake doing this don't worry you'll soon learn from this mistake but it may be too late." He said as he left holding his neck still hurting from the grip. The four of them all looked around at each other, Corey looked at the clock; it read 6:34 pm. "Well," Corey asked who looked like he was ready to destroy a door, "Well what?" Yugo asked, "It's the time to strike! I'm ready to save my mom from Reiji!" exclaimed Corey who's was on a major adrenalin rush, he felt like anything else in the world mattered; Alice and Yugo exchanged looks, "Alright it sounds like a plan, make any preparations if needed." said Alice, Corey jumped in excitement; he went over to the couch and put on his blue sports jacket and also put on his motorcycle gloves that his gave him at the hospital with the fingers cut out, he fixed his shaggy brown hair and was ready to go. "All right ready to go?" Yugo asked everyone, they all said yes; they headed outside on a beautiful night, the moon was shining brightly Corey noticed its presence; they took Ryan's car that he left them and they began to set out to warehouse number five.

"Let me remind you again Anna, I'm the one who captured you remember. I don't need take any kind of advice from the captives." Said Reiji was getting annoyed by her talking trying to confuse him. He put duct tape over her mouth to keep her from talking, Reiji had a satisfied smile on his face; "Reiji when is that contact of yours in Japan going to be calling?" Stan asked, he paused in the middle of his sentence, "Reiji what the hell did you just do?" he asked as he noticed the duct tape on Anna's mouth. "Trying to shut her up that's all." Replied Reiji who smiled again, admiring his handy work; Stan shook his head, "You're really not all there aren't you?" asked Stan. "Sometimes, when I feel like it." Reiji said, "Anyway when is your boss from Japan calling you again?" Stan asked again, "Don't worry Shenlong likes to take his time. You know how businessmen are." Reiji answered "Shenlong? He's your boss?" asked a shocked Stan; "You looked surprised." said Reiji who had smug look on his face, "Yes I am. I haven't seen him in years. What's he doing in your business?" he asked. "Funny you should ask, you see he was able to help me to find Corey here in the states and he is also very interested in your son as well. I don't really know much about what Shenlong wants to do but I do know this; it has to do with the rebuilding of the ZLF." Stan was confused, "Basically Shenlong wants to have an zoanthrope army backing him up with his plan to make this world dominant of zoanthropes and rid the worthless humans." Reiji explained. Stan was looking at Reiji wide eyed; "You really think he might do that with just a small army backing him up? Didn't that fail the first time?" he asked. "Well yeah it did, but I think he's a little smarter than that now so he actually might succeed." replied Reiji.

"That sounds good and all, but where do you think he might re launch the ZLF?" Stan asked, Reiji wasn't sure where his boss was bringing back the ZLF, while he was thinking the phone rang. Reiji picked it up, "Hello who is this?" he asked, and "It's me Reiji. Did you complete plan B?" Shenlong asked, "Yes. We have in holding, Corey Dawson got in contact with me earlier so I would assume he well be approaching the warehouse soon." "Good, good now you'll just to have to wait for him. Anything else about Corey that might be useful to hear?" he asked. "Well, while I was capturing his mother Corey transformed into his beast form. I'm not sure if took care of that guard." There was silence on the other side, "Well that's good news then. That means you're going to have fight on your hands." Shenlong said, "What do you mean? He's the one who's going to fight me, and barely knows any kind of fighting style. He won't be a problem." said Reiji who was confident in his ability. "Good. Keep me posted on what happens." Shenlong said, "Right. I will let you know." They both hung up at the same time, Reiji looked over at Stan; "Soon it will be time when you're son arrives, he'll be brining allies with him and you're going to have to distract the others while makes his way to here." Reiji said who was beginning to work on a plan of his own and just in case that Reiji doesn't survive Stan will inform Shenlong. The two begin to make preparations for Corey's arrival.

After a short drive the four zoanthropes entered a large area mostly surrounded by three warehouses, they got out of the vehicle and began to look around to find a warehouse with the number five on it. They kept looking, until Corey found the warehouse; "I found it!" exclaimed Corey as the others headed towards the door. Corey exhaled as he began to open the door, "Alright here we go." He said as the door opened to the warehouse.

Chapter eight complete! Only three more chapters left in **Bloody Roar: Beginning!**


	9. the rescue

I don't own any of the characters of bloody roar; but I do own my characters and story.

"**The**** Rescue"**

The warehouse itself was large enough to have good sized baseball field. It also had a lot of empty rooms too; "Wow, this is going to be much more difficult than expected." said Corey who was looking around the warehouse, "Where do you think we should begin?" asked Uriko. "I think we need to split up. It would be easier trying to find her." said Alice, they all agreed; the four of them went separate directions trying to look for Corey's mother. Corey went over to something like a series a rooms that might be holding his mother and probably Reiji as well, Corey needed to explain to him that he didn't do anything wrong; Yugo kept going a forward path into the empty space of the warehouse, Uriko went the opposite side of the warehouse and found some old worn out forklifts and Alice headed upstairs to get a better view of the building. He began to pace back and forward, Reiji was getting anxious giving glances to Anna; "Excuse Reiji. It seems like we have a breach." said a security guard, "When did this happen?" he asked, "About a few minutes ago." there was a smile on Reiji's face. "There here." He said looking at his captive, "Send out the guards, but only three of them. I want the boy unharmed." said Reiji who began to have a dark look on his face. At that moment the security guard dispatched three unarmed guards, all three of them were zoanthropes all under Shenlong's control; all three of them split up in search of the intruders.

At the same time Yugo kept looking through the dark hallways he heard a noise of what sounded like heavy footsteps coming towards him. He stopped to find out where that noise might be going to; then all of sudden he felt a presence near him. He put his guard up expecting what was coming next, Yugo kept his eyes on his opponent who now made his presence known; the guard struck Yugo only missing him by a hair. Yugo turned over to see where he was at, he caught a glimpse of the target, Yugo countered back with a strong punch to the stomach knocking the wind out of the guard who decided to go into his beast form. Yugo got into more of a boxing stance ready to take the guard head on; the guard's beast form began to take shape, his face became more bird like as wings began to shoot out of his back, claws and talons replaced his hands feet and the guard was no longer there but a red tailed hawk replaced the human. Yugo raised an eyebrow in surprise, "No matter you shouldn't be much of a problem." he said to the zoanthrope as turned into his wolf form.

Elsewhere in the Uriko kept going through the empty storage building looking for anything might look like a place that might hold a prisoner. "Now if I was being held captive where would I be?" she asked herself out loud, she looking for something like a door until she heard footsteps; Uriko stopped when she a guard not far away from her. "Hang on! What are you trying to do, trying to stop me?" Uriko asked the man, who kept silent "Are you going talk to me or you just going to stand there like a statue?" she asked still with no reply. "Well if you're not going to do anything, I guess that I will be going-" she stopped mid sentence when the guard started to attack her; she was able to block the attack. Her kenpo training has served her well in the past and she needed to use it once again, Uriko got ready for the next attack the guard struck again but Uriko side stepped the punch. She countered with a series of open palmed hits and a couple of roundhouse kicks; the guard hit the ground with a loud thud, blood began to drip from his nose but it didn't matter as he got right back up. Uriko figured out that it wasn't a human she was fighting but a zoanthrope, she needed to go to her backup plan something she didn't want to do but it was necessary. She closed her eyes built natural energy around her she began to transform into her cat form, at the same time the guard transformed into an arctic fox as soon the transformations were finished the two began to fight. Alice moved from the upper part of the warehouse back down the main floor she began to hear sounds of animals fighting meaning that Reiji sent guards to distract one another, she began to worry if Yugo and Uriko were going to survive and as well Corey who still has to confront Reiji.

She needed to find Corey before he found Reiji, but soon as she headed in the direction was at she was confronted by a the third and final guard who had a silly grin on his face, "What the hell do you want? You're not taking me alive." said Alice as soon as she began to transform into her rabbit beast form. Her eyes turned a deep red, white fur sprouted all over her body; her entire body took shape of a rabbit, after the transformation was complete she got into her fighting stance and was ready to defeat the guard but by then the guard transformed into his beast form which resembled a angry raccoon. The guard growled at her trying to display fear to the gentle rabbit but had no effect as she struck him with heavy kick to the head knocking the zoanthrope to the ground. Corey was looking around when heard the sounds of fighting nearby, he had to head over there, he had a bad feeling in his stomach meaning something bad is about to happen. He began to run as fast as he could to reach the battle before it was too late; the adrenalin began to pump faster as Corey was heading to the fight. The guard was becoming more of a challenge for Alice; she hit the ground hard after that last strike, she needed to defeat this guard in order to find Corey's mother. The guard gave Alice a look meaning to say that she's giving up but she wasn't going to give up; she got back up she began to pant she was getting beaten pretty badly, the guard punched her again putting her on the ground. She went back to her human self; battered, beaten, bloodied and defeated she went her knees ready to take a fatal strike by the raccoon zoanthrope. Corey arrived to the fight it was Alice, she was about to be killed, Corey's mind began to race as a warm sensation overcame his body; he went into his wolf form as struck the guard with a strike to the chest killing him instantly the moment he hit the ground. Alice opened her eyes to see the young wolf zoanthrope standing there looking at his defeated opponent. "Corey? Did you-" she asked him as he looked over at her to make sure that she was alright, he nodded; he reverted back to his human form his clothes ripped from the transformation. Alice stood there still in shock, she was saved by the one person she said who seemed like a waste of time; at that moment her opinion of Corey changed dramatically, 'Yugo was right about him this whole time' she thought to herself, Corey got her up "Are you okay?" asked Corey who was worried "I'm fine. We need to find Yugo and Uriko they might be in trouble too." Corey agreed, they began to look for the other two.

The fight between Yugo and the red tailed hawk didn't last long, Yugo stood over the defeated guard. "I told, at the beginning you weren't going to be much of a problem." He laughed at Yugo, "What's so funny?" he asked "It's too late he will bring an end to the human race and the most strongest of zoanthropes will rule this world!" the man said. "Who do you mean 'he'?" demanded Yugo "The reigning leader of the front. Shenlong will put you weak zoanthropes out of your damn misery." The man said again Yugo's eyes lit up, "SHENLONG! He's supposed to be dead." Yelled Yugo shocked to hear the news of the once thought dead leader of the ZLF. The man kept laughing until he stopped breathing. "Damn it all to hell!" exclaimed Yugo as he punched a nearby wall leaving a bowling ball sized hole. "What's your problem?" asked Alice who seemed concerned at Yugo's random outburst. "I got bad news Alice, it seems that Shenlong isn't dead at all but very much alive." He said, trying to hold back his anger. "Who said that?" Alice asked, "That guard right over there." He pointed to the dead guard, "He said that Shenlong is trying to rebuild the ZLF and try to eliminate the human race." Yugo explained, Alice shook her head in disbelief. "Are you okay there Alice? Corey?" he asked, "I'm fine thanks to Corey. If he hadn't shown up I would have been dead." said Alice smiling "Thanks." said Corey who smiled, "Your welcome. Maybe I was wrong about you after all." She said, "Really?" Corey asked Yugo seemed surprised, "Yeah, maybe you won't be a blood lust monster after all." she said, "See I told you Alice, but you didn't believe me. That's alright though." said Yugo stepping in the conversation. "We need to find Uriko like now before she might die." said Yugo. Everyone got serious after Yugo said that, "You guys find her, and I'm going to keep looking. I'm getting close I can feel it." said Corey, "Ok. We'll meet you there once we find Uriko." Yugo said, Corey left headed in a direction that he thinks is the way while Yugo and Alice went looking for Uriko.

Corey began to walk over to a dark hallway; he saw a small crack of light not too far from where he was. He looked straight ahead to see if there was a door and sure enough there was a door right in front of him; he kept really quite to hear any kind of voices, he waited for a couple of minutes and heard a conversation. "Do you really think he might show up?" asked one voice "Knowing my son he really doesn't like to wait for long." said his dad, "That traitor." Corey muttered under his breath. "Whatever you say, I must be the same way. I don't like to keep captives for a long time either." said Reiji who was getting more impatient every minute that goes by. Corey had to wait for the right moment to break down the door, even that meant waiting a few minutes, Corey sighed. Yugo was trying to pick up Uriko's scent to see if she was close or not, "Come on sis I know you gotta be close." said Alice who was beginning to get worried. After a few moments of silence, there was some rustling of metal and equipment as Yugo got ready to fight. Uriko exhaled, "I thought I would never have gotten out of all that. Yugo, Alice you're both alive!" she said as she hugged her sister. "Where's Corey?" Uriko asked "I think he found his mother and Reiji." Yugo said, "Then we need to get over there as soon as we can." She exclaimed "Why?" Alice asked "Because he's going to be in some serious trouble." she said, all three began to head over.

After ten minutes, Corey decided it was now or never had he still heard his father and Reiji talk during that time. Now was the time; "Listen Reiji how many times do I have to tell you. You can't just kill her just because Corey never showed up it would be pointless. If you do this, he won't have any other choice to kill you and I mean you _he_ kill you." said Stan who was trying to reason with the crow zoanthrope who was set on killing Anna. As soon as Corey heard that he busted down the old door, he looked around; he saw his mom strapped to a chair with duct tape covering her mouth. Reiji and Stan both heard the door crashing; Corey walked over to his mom to take the tape off, "It's okay mom, I finally found you." Corey said as his mom began to tear up in joy. "Oh Corey thank goodness I thought this nightmare would never end, I guess he was wrong all along." she said smiling; "Who was wrong?" Corey asked "I was" said Reiji in which Corey looked over at him to get a good look at Reiji. "You," said Corey as he looked at his opponent, "Yes it's me. It looks like we finally met." said Reiji who gave Corey a dark smile.

**Nine chapters down only two left! I hope you've enjoyed this so far. Stay posted for the next chapter! **


	10. the ultimatum

I don't own any of the characters of bloody roar; but I do own my characters and story.

"**The**** Ultimatum"**

Yugo followed the path that Corey took earlier so he finds out where he ended up and hopefully he wasn't dead. Alice and Uriko both followed Yugo, "We can't be far from where Corey stopped." said Yugo who knew he was close. He looked around the area, until he found a opening where a door _was_ not too long ago then he saw Reiji and Corey staring each other down; "Hang on there, I found him." said Yugo. "Are we just going to watch?" Uriko said trying to be quite, "Yes. We have to, this is Corey's problem not yours." said Alice talking to Uriko who didn't just watch. The two zoanthropes both stared each other down, "Well?" asked Reiji "Well what?" Corey replied back, "Aren't you going to admit the truth; that you killed my father when you were five or no. Because your mother's life is on the line." explained Reiji. "Listen I don't understand what I did. Because let me remember that I never killed him, yeah I was at Tylon when I was five but I escaped." said Corey. Reiji's eyes turned red "See! You're still denying the truth again! Do you want me to kill you right now and this fucking world a better place!" yelled Reiji he was getting upset. "Maybe you have to refresh my memory, I _was_ five when this happened." said Corey who was struggling to remember himself, he barely remembered when he was taken.

Reiji sighed, "Okay my father worked at Tylon here in America, and when you arrived there he knew that you needed help to escape from that prison. That day when you left he was there to make sure that you made out of there safely but you were scared you didn't know who was friendly and who the enemy was. When you confronted my father-" he stopped for a second, taking in a deep breath. "You went to your beast form and killed him." he was finished his story and after hearing that Corey was thinking about that, "Wait how do you know about this?" Corey asked "A colleague of my father told me, he too was helping some of the children escape Tylon." he answered. He stood there still looking down at the ground he felt really guilty, "Wow. I'm really sorry dude; I never really meant to kill anyone. I don't know what I could do to make that up for you" said Corey who looked up at Reiji, "I mean, I would never ever hurt anybody but maybe that's because I was foolish. I'm sorry Reiji, I'm sorry that I killed your father." said Corey apologizing. Reiji lost for words, he never expected this to happen; now he had an opportunity to kill Corey, he heard what needed to hear after all those years of waiting have giving Reiji a chance to rid of him. "Thank you Corey for doing that. I've been waiting to hear that for the longest time and I know that you would feel the same way if you were in the same situation." Reiji said. Corey smiled he actually felt glad to help Reiji get some closure finally; Reiji put out his hand for Corey to shake showing a truce between once enemies. "I'm glad to be on the same page as you now Reiji." said Corey who didn't foresee the battle that was about to begin. Reiji had a smile on his face, "Me too friend, me too." Reiji said as he in a split second twisted around Corey putting Corey in a tight arm bar. "AH! DAMN IT REIJI!" yelled Corey who was double crossed, Reiji had a dark smile on his face again; "Never trust your enemies." Yugo, Alice and Uriko only could watch, they didn't want to intervene the fight. Corey's mom could only watch as well; Corey was wincing in pain, "Hurts don't it?" Reiji asked, Corey couldn't respond he was in too much pain from being in the arm bar.

"Go-to-hell, asshole." said Corey who finally was able to control his breathing, Reiji kept smiling. "After all these years I've been finally given the chance to kill you." he said sounding victorious; "Another thing is that, you won't be able to transform while I have you." he kept talking. Corey laughed at that, "You keep forgetting something." Corey said "What would be that?" Reiji asked, "I can do this!" he said as he broke out of the arm bar in one quick movement, catching Reiji off guard. "I maybe been in only a few of Ryan's classes but I surely remember how to get out an arm bar." explained Corey, which only pissed Reiji even more. "That's ok. That was only a warm up. Behold my true power!" he said as he got into stance; he began to concentrate his zoanthrope energy and focused on transforming. Wings began to burst out of his back, his head became more crow like his eyes turned red his arms turned to claws and feet became sharp and deadly talons after a few moments his beast form was complete; Reiji was no longer a small problem for Corey but this became a much bigger problem now as Corey only looked at the crow zoanthrope. "Oh no." said Yugo, he kept looking at Reiji; he wasn't fearing for his life, he had the same feeling when he fought Victor but it was much stronger than it was the last time.

"You don't scare me. I'm ready to take you down." Corey said whose voice changed into a more serious tone like he was waiting for this moment his entire life. Reiji who only laughed, which sounded more like a crow's caw than a laugh; Reiji rushed Corey, he grabbed him and threw him hard onto the ground causing Corey to be knocked out cold. "Corey!" his mom yelled in shock. He coughed up blood; he was able to taste it, the blood tasted good to Corey for some odd reason. Reiji went back to his human self, he was ready to gloat; "Well, well, well it looks like you really weren't going to beat. Oh well that's a shame I was hoping for a real fight not this." said Reiji was kicking Corey around for a couple of seconds. He stood there, stiff and lifeless; he was deep in his thoughts. 'Come on Corey. This is not your old self, you just let Reiji beat you and now he's going to kill you and you're mom' he thought to himself. Images filled his head of his life, his mom, Yugo, Alice and Uriko; he remembered something that Uriko say a while ago, "It's ok Corey we all fail. But it don't matter how many times we fail we still find a way to pick ourselves up. I was in your shoes not too long ago, I gave up too but all you need is a reminder. Remember who you want to save; just try to think how great it would be to get your mom again." that did. He opened his eyes; Reiji wasn't paying any attention that his foe has awoken he just talking, "Corey will be ready to be taken to Japan ASAP." said Reiji talking to Shenlong who was on a flight to Los Angeles to see Reiji's handy work. Rage and adrenalin was building up inside Corey; he felt his wolf form taking shape, "Reiji-" he said weakly as Corey got up, he felt the wolf form taking shape. His hands became weapons, his eyes were yellow, brown and gray fur were covering his body; he felt his chest expanding to compensate the wolf body, the fangs started growing and after a few moments the transformation caught Reiji's attention.

His transformation was complete as Corey howled; Reiji smiled, "That's more like it." he said. He went back into his crow form setting himself into his fighting stance and Corey did the same as the two zoanthropes began to fight. Reiji began to struck first but missed Corey who was now faster and stronger than before and was able to read Reiji's moves; Corey answered the strike with a flurry of punches with a few cutting into Reiji's body. Blood from Reiji began to drip onto the floor, Corey wasn't satisfied he kept striking beating the crow zoanthrope all over the place with Reiji who couldn't get a single strike on Corey. Reiji was struggling with Corey's pace, 'He's much faster than I anticipated. Don't worry he'll tire out.' he thought to himself. "Wow, is it me or is Corey faster than Reiji?" asked Yugo, "I'm not sure, I never seen a zoanthrope be this fast and still be _that _agile." Alice said who was well surprised, "I think he's got a lot of adrenalin mixed with that rage." Yugo said. Corey kept putting up a hell of a fight on Reiji, he was still struggling; he was getting beaten so badly that he couldn't hold himself up in the air. 'He's hasn't fallen yet.' he thought to himself, in fact Reiji was getting tired from getting his ass kicked by a new guy. Corey kept blocking, dodging a lot of Reiji's strikes then coming back with his own hitting Reiji and scratching him up pretty well; Reiji finally began to tire out to the point where Corey hit him with a heavy strike with his wolf claws leaving a nasty scratch on Reiji's chest, the blood splattered everywhere especially on Corey. Reiji was knocked out cold, half awake and half asleep, he was barely alive; Yugo, Alice and Uriko jumped in, Corey began to advance towards his defeated foe who once was trying to kill Corey.

Reiji looked up at Corey, who was still in his wolf form his yellow looked right back Reiji; "Well congratulations, you did it. Go ahead kill me I know you've been waiting." said Reiji who sounded defeated, Corey kept looking at him he wasn't going to kill him and he had better idea. Corey went back to his human self, "No I'm not going to kill Reiji, I'm not going to let you die here either." said Corey, everyone was lost for words; "What are going to do to me?" Reiji asked, "Well, think about what you've done. You need to rethink your way of thinking, do something for yourself and not for the needs of others." Reiji sat there zoning out, while he was thinking; "Corey. I'm very impressed with you over these past couple of weeks. Almost ready to leave?" said Yugo. "Hang on their bro." said Corey smiling as unlatched his mom from the chair that has been holding her down for days now; doing so she hugged her son crying in joy, "I'm so happy for you Corey, you've grown up so fast. I'm so proud that you are my son and that I will always love you; never forget it." she said while the other zoanthropes enjoying the moment as well joining a group hug; Corey felt like this was a part of his new family. They all stood there for what seemed forever until they left the warehouse with the sun beginning to rise.

However on the phone was Shenlong who heard most of the conversation, his plane landed at LAX five minutes ago who tried to get in contact with Reiji who left the warehouse. "Can't rely on anybody these days you gotta do things yourself." he said angrily. He kept walking through the airport trying to find his contact with Tylon here in the states, "There you are about time you should up. Everything has hit the fan Shenlong. Reiji is M.I.A and my son got away." said Stan who too was frustrated, "That's alright we'll get him soon enough. It's all a matter of time; I assume Reiji fell for your cover?" the tiger zoanthrope asked, "Yes, yes he did he never had a clue that I was your second contact." Stan smugly laughing; "What are you doing here in America if I don't mind asking?" he asked, there was a grin on Shenlong's face "You'll see. I've got big plans in the works." he said laughing while leaving LAX.

YEAH I FINISHED IT! It took awhile but I'm glad I got this done; it's been a long time coming for this story. I hope that whoever reads this will enjoy it. the epilogue will be coming shortly.


	11. epilogue

This is the final chapter for **Beginning**; it's been my pleasure finally able to put this down even though it may seem short but hopefully I will be able to continue this story. Thanks for reading this!

I don't own any of the characters of bloody roar; but I do own my characters and story.

"**EPILOGUE****" **

A week had passed since the events that occurred at the warehouse it was an early morning Corey was outside practicing some basic tai chi moves, he was in a nice calm zone until he heard "Hey there stranger!" said a familiar booming voice. He looked over it was Yugo as well as Alice and Uriko, "Enjoying the morning I see. Learning something to help you with your fighting skills?" asked Alice with Uriko giggling at Corey, "Why yes I am, it's Tai Chi. I figured Jet Li does tai chi I might as well give it a try." he replied; Uriko still giggling at Corey for learning a form of martial arts that usually known for it to be relaxing not for self defense. "Ok Uriko whatever; think whatever you want. I found this as something useful." Corey defending his reasoning; "Hey you gotta do what you wanna do." Uriko said. "So what are you guys doing here I thought you were already back to Japan already?" asked Corey who was a little confused, "Well we were but I thought that we didn't want to leave without saying goodbye and besides I didn't forget something that you've be waiting to here." said Yugo who was ready to tell Corey about how Yugo got that scar on his face.

They went over to the porch and sat down, Yugo cleared his throat; "Let's see it was a long time ago back when I was you're age I think sixteen or seventeen I went looking for my father who disappeared a while back. Anyway I got into fight with this one zoanthrope and me being cocky who thought I could take on the world with me and my beast form. I was totally outmatched by my opponent but I didn't care it gave me a chance to use my wolf form and crush him." Yugo said, "What happened?" Corey asked, "Well as you can see the lesson learned that I have to see every day, but the guy wiped the floor with me. After that I started to teach myself some boxing techniques of course some help my father's friend Gado." he said laughing a little. "See Corey I was worried that you would end up like me when I was younger. It looks like that might not happen so that's going to be a relief." he said. "I know that's who I heard." said Anna who was happy to see Yugo, "Hi there again." he replied, "I just to want to thank you and your friends helping Corey out I really appreciate it." she said. "You're welcome Mrs. Dawson." said Alice, Anna frowned, "It's Miss now. I don't know what happened to Stan he just disappeared." she explained; "Well Ms Dawson it was a pleasure to help Corey out." said Uriko. "You're welcome sweetie. You guys are such nice people; I wish there were more zoanthropes like you guys. The world wouldn't be so violent." "Thank you." said Yugo while looking at Corey, "See I told you." Corey gave him a 'whatever' look. "Ok we got to get going. We got a plane to catch." said Alice who checked the time, "Alright; again nice meeting you. Hope you have a safe flight back home." she said as she went back into the house. "Alright this is going to be the hardest part is saying goodbye." said Yugo as he headed back to rejoin Alice and Uriko, Corey followed suit in order to say goodbye.

"Nice meeting Corey, hopefully will see you again." said Alice giving Corey a hug "Don't worry I have a feeling that all of us will cross paths again." he said, "Let's hope." said Yugo giving Corey a high five and finally Uriko said, "I think I'm going to miss you the most. You're like a brother I've never had." Corey smiled began to tear up a little bit, they gave each other more of a sibling hug, "We'll all meet each other again sis. Soon hopefully." Corey said giving Uriko confidence. "Alright then just be careful out there bro." she smiling. As they were leaving Corey had a feeling that all of them would be reunited once more, really soon. The drove off in the rental car and honked the horn as they left; Corey stood there for a moment then went back to his tai chi

That's it! Beginning has ended but the journey has only begun for Corey. I hope you enjoyed reading it took me almost forever to come up with us and finally put down. Stay posted for more from me. Thanks for reading. –**Coreythewolf**!


End file.
